


Our Secret Little Game

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, I'm practicing my smut, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Teasing, Vibrators, You Have Been Warned, kind of, not sure if there is a word for it but Steve gets sexually pleased and comes but Tony does not, public for play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: They love playing this game, even if Steve tries to deny it.





	

Steve sat with his eyes cast down at his dinner plate that he only half emptied. It wasn't that he was not hungry, it was that he felt nauseous with nervous anticipation. He shifted awkwardly in his seat, his face contorting slightly as he felt it move inside of him. He looked up at his husband across the table who quickly noticed his gaze. Their eyes met and, despite Steve's almost pleading eyes, Tony only responded with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

The younger man looked so composed compared to his lover with one hand holding up the inventors resting head while the other was held under the table, fiddling with the remote control.

"What's the matter honey? You look kind of stressed." Tony asked in a sincere manner which Steve almost took as an insult.

"You know why." Steve mumbled with a slight glare out of both frustration and embarrassment.

"Do I? Would you care to remind me because I seem to have forgotten." The inventor teased, a smug smile painted across his face. Steve sat in silence for a moment, considering not answering at all, but eventually gave in.

"I'm embarrassed by..... wearing things like this." The blond stated carefully, eyes wondering around at the other guests as if one of them would figure out their private little game.

"You shouldn't be. I think you look wonderful in your tux."

"It's just hard for me considering this is my first time wearing a 'tux'." The blonde said, tempted to use his fingers as air quotes but knowing that his husband understood exactly what he was really saying.

“Lying isn't good Steve, especially for good ol, righteous, Captain America.”

“Fine. This is my first time wearing one in public.” Steve corrected because technically yes, he has had experienced toys such as these before, just not out in the open.

"Trust me," Suddenly the vibrators switched on for just a moment, causing the older man to jolt. "you'll get used to it." The inventor said, his facial expression drifting from amusement to subtle lust.

"A refill on your drinks sirs?" Asked a well-dressed elderly man, surprising them both slightly though as usual Tony played his shock off smoothly.

"Ye-"

"No thank you. We'll be leaving soon." Steve interrupted, knowing Tony would probably want to sit here all night if they could but the blonde would rather this be over as soon as possible. "Could I please get the rest of my food to GO!" The last word came out as a shouted whimper, his hands gripping the table with near brutal force.

"Oh dear, are you getting those pains again. You should have told me." Tony both teased and used as a cover-up. "We'd better head off soon then." He said, turning his attention to the confused waiter. "The bill please." 

"Of course." The man gave of small bow and one last concerned glance at the blonde before heading off.

"What was that for?" Steve ask the moment they were alone again, or at least alone as they could be at the small table surrounded by many others.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Tony replied smugly, his head again resting on his upturned hand.

"First of all, you're the one who wanted to do this. Second, not when I'm trying to talk to someone."

"The bill gentlemen." Interrupted the waiter once again.

"I'll take that." The inventor insisted as he swiped the little black pamphlet that held the receipt. Steve leaned back and took a few calming breaths as his husband looked over the cost for dinner. "Is a check alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Perfect." Just before the inventor raised his hand from under the table to grab his check book he flipped the switch on the remote to turn on the constant vibration.

Steve slammed his fist down onto the table as his breath caught in his throat. The sudden noise grabbed the waiter's attention but the blonde dared not look up in fear of what his expression might be. 

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll be home soon." Tony consoled cheekily as he took his sweet time writing the check.

Steve's legs and inner muscles squeezed around the vibrating machines in a desperate attempt to at least slow their movements slightly. Using his fist that still sat on the table, he lifted himself up slightly in fear that they would touch the chair below him and caused an attention-grabbing noise. His other hand rose to cover his mouth to stop any noises that might try to escape his lips. The worst part was that he kind of wanted more, wanted to grind down on the chair to push it deeper inside his now sensitive anus.

After what felt like an eternity, Tony handed the check to the waiter.

"Alright hunny, we can go now." He announced as he stood from his seat, nonchalantly slipping the remote into his pant pocket. The inventor then paused, waiting for his husband to follow suit but instead the blonde looked up at him with eyes that intended to glare but instead where pleading. Thankfully the younger man took pity on his lover and turned off the machines, allowing Steve to let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Should I call a cab?" The waiter asked with a concerned frown, naive to tension between the married couple.

"Thanks but no thanks, we have a limo just outside." He informed and then waited until the waiter left them before slipping off his blazere and handing it to the blonde. "You wouldn't mind carrying this would you?"

"Not at all." Steve said with the forced smile as he accepted the article of clothing handed to him. In the most casual way he could he folded it over his arm and held it just high enough to make it seem like he wanted to link arms with his husband and still low enough to cover the prudent tent that had formed.

They walked casually out with Steve taking slow deep breaths and Tony silently enjoying the situation. As expected, the limousine and Happy where waiting patiently a couple blocks away and after a couple pleasantries, the two slipped inside.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Steve grumbled to himself, regretting not standing his ground on his first instinct of rejecting the proposal.

"But you seem to be enjoying it considering you've had a hard on the whole night, and I only just recently started using them." Tony pointed out, hand slipping into his pant pocket to grab the remote once again.

"That's not- I don't-"

"Come on Steve." Tony interrupted his husband's stammering as he leaned closer. "You liked it when I grab your ass in public when people aren't looking. You liked it when I gave you a bit of a foot-job under the table at the Avengers anniversary party. Just admit that you like this." 

Steve's face turned scarlet at the memories and his mouth at hung open, making a long drowned out I sound, his mind not able to come up with a good rebuttal. Tony, once realizing that his lover wasn't actually going to say anything, turned the machines back on to a light vibrate. Instantly he got a reaction with Steve's eyes screwing shut and his legs curling up onto the chair.

"You like sneaking around, acting naughty in places you shouldn't be. The idea of being caught scares you but it feels too good when you get away with it." Tony practically whispered has he turned the intensity up a bit more.

"Tony..." Steve moaned as his whole body shifted to sit sideways on the limousine couch, hands reaching out to grab onto his husband's suit. "Please, someone might hear."

"I made a soundproof limousine for a reason, and I'm not letting it go to waste." Again Tony turned up the intensity to the point where he could just barely hear the hum of the vibrators over his husband's shaky breaths. "Come on baby, say it."

"Tony." Steve wined as his tensed legs separated slightly so he could feel the ring around his cock move without any restraints.

"Come on, admit it." The inventor egged on as he turned the machines down this time, dragging a wine out from the older man. "Tell me you like it."

"I like it." Steve finally broke. He attempted to hide his red face in the crook of his lover's neck but only pulled back so he could watch Steve's beautiful expressions. "I love it when you pull me into a different room so we can kiss, when you grab my crotch under the table during meetings. It feels so good." Steve admitted as he tried to pull the inventor closer, wanting as much physical contact as he could get. "Please Tony!" The younger man complied and turned the machines up quite a bit more, the sudden harsh intensity practically ripping a scream out of the blonde.

"Come here." Tony ordered almost sweetly as he grabbed the older man's leg and pulled on it to signal what he wanted. Steve did as he was hold, moving, very awkwardly thanks to the toys, onto the younger man's lap. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"   
Steve didn't give a response, instead thrusting forward, grinding shallowly against Tony's stomach, panting open-mouthed.

"I love you, so much." Tony said, practically basking in the glow of his husband's pleasure.

"I- I love... you, too." Steve was able to force out before the inventor reached behind him and grabbed the end of the machine sheathed inside the captains ass. Slowly he dragged the still vibrating toy in and out until he had Steve shouting incoherent words. With his free hand Tony turned the machines up one last time to hurl Steve over the edge. 

Steve's whole body froze aside from his hips that pushed back into the toy, his mouth falling open to let out a noise that could probably be heard even outside the soundproof limo, though Tony never intended to tell his husband that. Both men held still with the hum of the still moving toys filling the silence. It wasn't until Steve flopped down on to the younger man's lap with a heavy sigh did Tony turn the device off. 

The blondes headed tucked into his husbands neck as he held on for dear life. The inventor simply waited while his love calmed down, the hand once moving the toy now gently rubbing the older man's back.

"Tony." Steve suddenly said in a quiet, worn out voice.

"Hmm?" Tony hummed back, currently enjoying his husband's afterglow.

"Your erect. Should I-"

"No, not now." Tony answered quickly with a couple of pats to the blonds back. "You can repay me at the park." A shiver crawled up Steve's spine at the implication.

"Is that ware we're going?"

"Yep. If that's okay with you." Steve sat quietly for a moment, thinking about his sore lower half and the embarrassment he faced at dinner.

"Yes. That sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Well look at that, I made another one. For those who don't know, I'm currently trying to practice my writing skills by branching off into things I don't usually write about. Recently I've tried to get into writing smexy fanfiction. This is only my second one so I would love some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. This one is a lot smaller then my last one but I hope you all still like it. ^^


End file.
